Laura Canciella
Laura Canciella is a famous singer and composer that lives in Polaria (A kingdom placed at the north of the Mushroom Land) and good friends with Marta Rose. She's also the girlfriend of Jorge Mario. Background Laura is the youngest of the Canciella, a family that since many years ago has been dedicated to all sorts of fine arts (Literature, art, music, dramatic arts, etc.). Ever since she was a child, Laura had a talent for singing and has been performing several gigs around Mushroom Land, some of them taking place in Comet City, where she became friends with the mayor's daughter, Marta. However, as she got older, this lifestyle drained her physically and emotionally. Upon her parents' recommendation, she announced her retirement as a singer and moved on to compose her own music. Appearence Laura has a slightly tanned white skin, blonde hair and purple eyes. Main clothing Laura commonly wears the following outfit *A pink sweater *Black tracksuit pants with dark teal vertical lines *Pink sneakers *Her pink headphones Sports outfit For sport competitions, Laura wears a red and black tennis dress, pink leggings and red shoes. Biker suit When kart racing, Laura wears a biker suit similar to the ones that the princesses from Mario wear in Mario Kart Wii. This outfit consists of a pink bodysuit with darker gloves, boots, scarf and belt. The suit has a cord hidden inside the belt and, when Laura pulls it, the suit inflates into a round shape to cushion a fall or to belly flop her enemy. Striker suit For soccer matches, Laura wears a 2-piece pink uniform consisting of a short-sleeved tank top, shorts and cleats. She also wears white gloves. Laura seems to obtain telekinetic powers with this outfit on. Gymnast swimsuit For gymnastic or aquatic events in the Olympic Games, Laura wears a pink leotard with darker lines on the sides. Laura is barefoot while wearing this outfit. This outfit shouldn't be confused with the one that she wears for the beach, which is a pink bikini. Abilities Laura had been born with a melodious voice that is said to have magical properties. She holds the Musical Whip, which was given to her as a self-defense weapon Personality Laura looks like a happy person but, compared to Marta and Luisianna, she's often more stoic or even deadpan. After being known as a famous singer since her childhood, she began composing her own songs, ranging from pop, techno, electro swing and even "high quality video game rips". Though the latter is mostly when she's incredibly bored. She's in a bit of a relationship with Jorge, but she didn't admit it yet. This causes her to act a bit tsundere towards him. She also shares a bond with Devinna, and Connie Dragon as being related to The Wardrobe Warriors. Notable dimensional counterparts *Princess Amapola/Lakilaura (Super Mario) *Chilliel (Shadowscepter Mansion) *MusicWoman/Melody.exe (Megaman/Megaman Battle Network) *Bridget Tenor (J.U.M.P.) *MP3 Shuffle (My Little Pony, when fused with Vinyl Scratch)/ (It is unknown if she has a non-fusion Pony form) *Riharu Mioda (Persona) Trivia *Laura is the female Newsboy Legion character that has gone through more wardrobe changes than anyone else. Category:Sergy92 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Newsboy Squadron Category:Super Sergio Fighters